This invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device and its manufacturing method.
There is known an electrically rewritable, nonvolatile semiconductor memory (EEPROM: electrically erasable and programmable read-only-memory) using memory cells of a stacked-gate structure stacking floating gates and control gates. This kind of EEPROM uses a tunneling insulation film as a first gate insulating film between floating gates and a semiconductor substrate and typically uses, as the second gate insulating film between floating gates and control gates, an ONO film which is a multi-layered film of a silicon oxide film (O) on a silicon nitride film (N) on a silicon oxide film (O).
Each memory cell is formed in an element-forming region partitioned by an element isolation/insulation film. In general, a floating gate electrode film is divided in the direction of control gate line (word line) by making a slit on the element isolation/insulation film. In the step of making the slit, division of floating gates in the bit-line direction is not yet done. Then a control gate electrode film is stacked via an ONO film on all surfaces of the substrate including the top of the slit-processed floating gate electrode film, and by sequentially etching the control gate electrode film, ONO film, and floating gate electrode film, control gates and floating gates are isolated in the bit-line direction. After that, source and drain diffusion layers are formed in self-alignment with the control gates.
In the above-introduced conventional EEPROM structure, floating gates of memory cells adjacent in the word-line direction are isolated on the element isolation/insulation film, but the ONO film formed thereon is continuously made in the word-line direction. It is already known that, if the isolation width (slit width) of floating gates in the word-line direction is narrowed by miniaturization of memory cells, this structure is subject to movements of electric charges through the ONO film when there is a difference in charge storage status between adjacent floating gates. This is because electric charges are readily movable in the lateral direction in-the silicon nitride film or along the boundaries between the silicon nitride film and the silicon oxide films of the ONO film. Therefore, in microminiaturized EEPROM, when adjacent memory cells in the word-line direction have different data states, their threshold values vary due to movements of electric charges, and often result in destruction of data.